guncolonyfandomcom-20200216-history
Infection
Infection is an arena that has a large amount of monsters and require concentrate attention and camping skills to survive and win. It has 75 waves with an extra wave. It is added after the Alpha test ended and before the Beta test started. It is one of the more popular arenas in the server and often get filled up with players right after the arena ends. Map This map is a more complex map with a lot of buildings. It is almost required for players to camp in order to survive in the later waves, even if the player have good equipments. Many factors should be taken into consideration when choosing a camping spot: difficulty to kill monsters/knock monsters down, accessibility for monsters, vulnerability to ranged mobs, and the difficulty for an emergency escape. Whether a camping spot is more effective also depends on your weapon of choice. Farm This is a good solo spot for players using most weapons. It is surrounded by fences thus not very vulnerable to ranged mobs. There is also flowing water right in front of it that effectively slows melee mobs. Beware as some mobs may choose to attack from the right. Simply fire 2 shots at them to knock them down the bridge, or if you have a sniper, just go for their heads. Overall Rating: 7/10 Farm Tree A good solo and team spot that few are aware of. Melee mobs must walk from the brick house onto the tree in order to reach players camping there. The player can simply knock the monster off the tree. It is somewhat vulnerable to ranged mobs, but what makes it a good spot is that once a melee mob gets onto the tree, it can not return to the brick house again. This enables players to simply jump onto the brick house from the tree and monsters will have to go on to the ground in order to reach the player. Then the person can jump back onto the tree. Overall Rating: 7/10 Glass Tome Bridge The bridge from the spawn building to the glass tome. Monsters may choose to reach from behind you from inside the building, but this is a great spot to farm kills. Only use if you're confident you're able to eliminate the mobs fast. P.S.: The glass tome itself is a terrible spot to camp. Overall Rating: 4/10 Spawn Building There are quite a few possible spawnpoints in the first floor of the spawn building. Therefore it is a good place to farm kills. This place is very vulnerable to all kinds of mobs, but once things get out of control players can simply get to the 2nd floor of the building or choose to go behind it. Overall Rating: 3/10 Shop 2nd Floor This solo spot is very effective against melee mobs. A single shot is enough to knock monsters off the edge of the building and make them take fall damage. Perfect for players with snipers or accuracy rifles who want to snipe ranged mobs that are about to come at them since they can knock off melee mobs simply by left-clicking. Overall Rating: 5/10 Shop 1-2 Stairs A perfect place for farming kills. Lots of mobs accumulate within the shop and with a machine gun or gloves effective kill farming is possible. It is also protected from ranged mobs and the 2 ways monsters mainly come to you are all defend-able by knocking the mobs off in 1-2 hits. Overall Rating: 6/10 Shop Roof Melee mobs can only come to the roof via a staircase, and it's really easy to defend it because simply one hit is enough to knock the mob off and make it take massive fall damage. It is easy to be hit by a ranged mob, however if one is prepared it's not easy to be knocked off the spot. Very good sniping spot that covers most parts of the map. Beware, though, as if you fall off you'll definitely take some good fall damage, especially if falling directly to the streets. Overall Rating: 9/10 Apartment Roof Like the shop roof, melee mobs can be knocked down onto the tree in 1 hit. But it's much easier for them to get back up. It also has a much smaller area meaning much easier to be knocked off. However it's easier to escape then the shop roof if mobs do overwhelm the players. Overall Rating: 6/10 Huge Tree Definitely the most overpowered spot in the entire map. It is vulnerable to blazes but not skeletons. Monsters will only get up to the tree via the glass tome. If teammates are camping at the tome, this is the best bet for a sniping spot. It is very difficult to get knocked off, however if you do it's a guaranteed 5 hearts or more of fall damage if there aren't any enchantments on your armor. It's unknown if the spot will be nerfed or removed in the future. Overall Rating: 10/10 Street Lamp This spot is inaccessible to all melee mobs including spiders, however it is very hard to defend against ranged mobs as you get knocked down into a bunch of zombies if you ever got hit. Good sniping spot for a team of experienced snipers. Overall Rating: 4/10 Monsters Mostly zombies spawn in the normal waves with a few creepers, although some skeletons(without the ability to shoot arrows), wither skeletons, cave spiders and zombie pigmen begin to spawn later in the game. Special waves spawn wolves, powered creepers, blazes, skeletons with bows, and armored skeletons with swords. Witches were also in special waves but they got removed. Wave #29 will spawn witches with 1 max health. Some bosses are witches and some are blazes. Wave #50 has a slime boss that shoots arrows every second. Wave #73 is a special wave with 100% chance to spawn tons of full iron armor skeletons. Wave #74 spawns a zombie boss. Wave #75 is the final boss, which is a wither skeleton with a diamond sword that has a variety of different skills and is extremely hard to defeat. Trivia - Some spots such as the Huge Tree and others may have been removed due to a big change it went recently. - This is was the fourth map along with Graveyard to be re-released.